


Cedar

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Hanging Out, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: It's all fun and games until a five year old calls out the adults.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Paneville





	Cedar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Cedar

Cedar

Pansy followed Draco through the Floo to the newly acquired home of their friends, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, and their five year old daughter. Two years after the war, Harry and Theo got together, were married six months after that, and then after a year of marriage, found a surrogate to help them start their family. Now along with Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron and Susan Weasley, Blaise and Ginny Zabini, they were all there to celebrate the fifth birthday of Eliza Jane Nott-Potter.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco! You came! You came!" Eliza jumped up from where she sat at the long cedar table to run and jump into Draco's awaiting arms. He was the first person to hold her, seeing as he was the healer that delivered her. Everyone knew she loved all her aunts and uncles but Draco was her favorite by far.

"Of course I came you little witch. Did you really think I would miss your birthday?" He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"What am I? Chopped Hippogriff?" Pansy pouted.

Neville let out a small laugh as he said, "Don't act all offended, you know she loves you, but Draco is her favorite, even over her dads."

Scowling at him, Pansy quipped, "No one asked you Neville."

Neville just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew her words held no venom as they did when they were younger. He was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts now and Pansy had just started the year before as the Charms professor. They had gotten along well right from the beginning, airing the past and getting to know each other again. Neville had began to get what he would call a crush on Pansy within the first two months of working with her, but she was in a relationship at the time and he was just getting out of one. They had become great friends. Now he was hoping for a bit more with her out of her relationship. They had coffee and gone to lunch when in Hogsmeade together, even a few dinners. Pansy seemed so guarded that he wasn't sure if he was in the friend zone forever or if he just needed to suck up his pride and ask if she felt the same way he was.

* * *

"So, Pansy, I hear that Cormac sent you a portkey to Paris, is that right?" Ginny asked from her place on Blaise's knee.

"He did." She responded as she took the seat in between Hermione and Neville.

"Why?" Neville asked, harsher than intended.

Looking him in the eye, Pansy said, "He wanted to take me to Paris next week for my birthday."

"Are you going?" Hermione asked as she sat a plate in front of Draco as he took the seat between her and Eliza.

"I can't. I work for a living, unlike Cormac." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you want to go don't you Pans?" Theo asked from across the table.

Glancing in the direction of Neville, who she knew was only acting as if he wasn't listening to the whole exchange with interest, "Who doesn't want to go to Paris at the drop of the hat? I mean it is only my favorite city."

"Yeah, but you could always take time off for you birthday and have some fun, not to mention get some, while in the city of love. Plus Cormac is seriously hot."

"I'm right here." Blaise deadpanned.

"I know." Ginny voice held no shame, "Married not buried or blind."

"Aunt Pansy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Get some what in Paris?" Eliza asked with all the innocent curiosity of the child she was.

Theo spit out his pumpkin juice, "Ginny damnit!"

"Daddy you said a bad word."

"Sorry."

"I'm not sorry, she needs some."

"Some what?"

Harry intervened before one of his open and all telling friends did, "Romance. Aunt Pansy hasn't dated in a while and Aunt Ginny thinks she just needs to have some romance."

"You mean like when you and Daddy take me to Aunt Mine's house so you can have romance?"

Theo couldn't help but cuss as the pumpkin juice burnt his nose as it came out, "Fuck!"

"Daddy no bad words."

"Theo are you alright mate? She doesn't know what romance really means." Ron asked as his fingers grazed over the swell of his wife's belly.

Susan smiled and tried to help, "She is only five to her romance is dinner out of the house."

"Well, in any case, I'm not going. I already declined and sent the portkey back." Pansy glanced at Neville again to see him smiling.

* * *

She loved his smile. She loved almost everything about him. His love of nature, his patience with the students, even the most difficult ones. His smile made her stomach flip, the way his hand would brush hers as they walked to and from Hogsmeade for supplies or on patrol weekends. They have coffee together almost every morning, sometimes in the Great Hall, sometimes in her classroom as she sets up for the day. They take lunch together often in the Greenhouse where he is working. Dinners they sit together and talk over their day, but occasionally on weekends they will go into the village and share a meal. She just often wondered if he considered their time together as dates or not? She wished he would just let her know how he feels. She couldn't be the one to tell him first, not after the last time.

"Well," Eliza stated after a few minutes, "that's good. You can't go to Paris without Uncle Neville. He is your boyfriend after all." She then without any thought to what she said went back to eating her cake.

Neville and Pansy just stared at one another, along with the rest of the adults at the table. Draco was the one to break the silence and ask the question, "Lizzy, why would you think they are dating each other?"

"Because they are."

"Give me your facts child, you know how Granger gets without facts." Draco laughed as Hermione pinched his leg, "Hey!" he yelped.

:"Leave me out of your interrogation." Hermione scrunched her nose at him.

"Because, he does all the boyfriend things and she doesn't tell him to."

When the adults just continued to stare, she began to tick the list off on her fingers. "He helps her with her coat when she has one to put on or take off. He holds out her chair at tables. He opens and holds doors for her. And he has a secret smile as he stares at her just like Daddy, Uncle Ron, Uncle Blaise, and you."

"We have secret smiles and stares? And whom are these for? Aunt Pansy?" Draco asked.

"No, silly, only Uncle Neville does that for her. Daddy's smile is kind of crooked when he looks at Papa when Papa isn't looking. Uncle Blaise smiles at Aunt Ginny with a big bad wolf grin, usually when she getting ready for a match. Uncle Ron smiles at Aunt Susan with this thin hidden one but his eyes are all shiny. You smile at Aunt Mine all the time when she is reading."

The whole table was quiet after that for a few minutes when Eliza noticed all the adults were looking at her, "What? Do I have chocolate on my face?"

Harry broke the silence, "Yes but it's cute on you."

"Must be hereditary." Theo said.

"THEO!" Harry yelled just as Hermione, Ron, and Neville groaned.

* * *

A few hours later, after Eliza had gone to bed, with everyone was still gathered around the large cedar table, Harry asked, "So, is my daughter right? Are you seeing each other?"

Pansy flushed pink as Neville spoke, "We haven't ever defined us past friendship."

"Do you want to?" Theo asked.

"I mean you two are adorable." Ginny added.

"I think this is something that Pansy and I get to talk about... alone." Neville stressed, even though he had been holding her hand for the last thirty minutes.

"I think Neville is right." Pansy smiled over at him as she looked at their joined hands.

Theo looked around the table as he pulled Harry closer to him and whispered, "Now that we got those two sorted, what do we do about the other two?"


End file.
